


【Fgo】【咕哒君x兰陵王】饿

by Icefllaya



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icefllaya/pseuds/Icefllaya





	【Fgo】【咕哒君x兰陵王】饿

#说在前面#

依旧请看清CP，是咕哒君攻

我好饿我想【哔——】更多的兰陵王

每天都是满脑子各种方式【自主规制】兰陵王的过激思想（。

背景设定延续上篇，被咕哒君强制驯服后的敌方兰陵王

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

AO3 还是，请不要举报我！我只是饿坏了给自己做口吃的而已！

 

玛修·基列莱特自一年前开始就承担了每天早上叫醒藤丸立香的任务。

虽然藤丸立香本人多次婉拒，但实在是拗不过玛修的“每天确定前辈的状态是我的职责”，只好约定每天早上由玛修敲门来叫醒自己。

开玩笑，好歹是十几岁的健康的男孩子，早上被同龄的可爱后辈掀被子叫醒的话怎么都有些不妙吧。

藤丸立香如是跟当年最早来到迦勒底的卫宫抱怨道，得到了红色弓兵的深以为然的理解。“拜托了，这关系到我的自尊问题！”面对年轻御主双手合十的恳求，想起自己当年某些令人汗颜经历的红色弓兵拍了拍御主的肩膀表示愿意帮他周全。

当然，这些是玛修不知道的，她只是一如既往每天早上哼着愉快的小调敲响藤丸立香的房门。

“前辈，已经早上了哦！”

“玛修？稍等一下。”门后响起少年精神的声音，玛修不由得为之心情一振。

大约10秒之后，藤丸立香带着一身湿漉漉的水气，一手用毛巾揉搓着看起来软蓬蓬的头发出现在门口。

“早安，玛修。”少年的蓝色眸子清爽得像是刚被浣洗过的海蓝宝石，带着笑意映出了紫发少女开心的姿态。

“早安，前辈！”想进一步跟藤丸立香寒暄的玛修，记起了路过厨房时红色的弓兵让她顺道去仓库取一些食材用于制作早餐的配菜，“前辈，卫宫先生还让我去帮忙……”

“啊啊，不愧是玛修呢，真是可靠。”

得到了前辈的夸奖有些高兴的少女在开始下一个行程之前和藤丸立香挥手道别，“前辈要快点儿到餐厅哦，不然早饭就要被阿尔托莉雅小姐她们吃完了。”

“那还真是头疼呢，我知道了。”送走玛修之后，藤丸立香返回自己的房间，反手锁上了房门。

房间里没有开灯，仅仅有些许光线从卫生间的门缝溜出来。

凌乱床上的被窝团略微蛄蛹了一下，冒出一个银灰色的头顶。年轻的御主一腿跪在床上，一边用手指挑弄着被子里的银色发丝，一边用和刚刚完全不同的温柔声线调笑着，“醒了？”

“是玛修？”被子里的人已经完全脱离了睡意，露出半张足以倾国的美丽容颜。

藤丸立香有些失去兴趣般悻悻然地放开了缠在指尖的银发，“还是刚睡醒的你可爱些。”他避开了对方清明的堇色眼眸，翻身下床。

兰陵王目视着藤丸立香毫不介意他眼光地脱干净身上的睡衣，利落地换上极地礼装，连一个眼神都没有施舍给他，头也不回地走出了御主房间。

这算什么。

兰陵王不禁捂住自己的脸，又烦躁地抓了抓头发。起身的时候拉扯到了身后某个位置，让兰陵王一个趔趄好不容易才稳住了平衡。

原本，只要魔力充足，从者身上是不会留下什么痕迹的，被留在身体里的某种液体也早已变成魔力流入回路。然而兰陵王还是感觉满身粘腻的感觉挥散不去，藤丸立香温热的手在自己汗湿的身体上细致抚摸的触感好像还停留在皮肤表层，引得兰陵王又因为自己的意淫一阵战栗。

 

自从藤丸立香用血把兰陵王救回来，又强行改变了兰陵王灵基的魔力成为他的御主之后，他们就保持着这种很微妙的关系。说亲近，藤丸立香展现给其他人的那种阳光温和的样子从来没给予过兰陵王，甚至做的时候都吝于亲吻他；说淡漠，明明连最亲密的事情都做过了，年轻的御主还总喜欢在他迷迷糊糊的时候做一些像是恋人才会做的温柔的举动。

不懂。

不明白。

这种像炮友又不像炮友的关系到底算什么。

如果藤丸立香只是想有人暖床，想必迦勒底的从者中有不少人都可以成为他怀里的温香软玉。

为什么……

“你最近食量有点儿大啊。”兰陵王没注意到的时候，虞美人凑过来狐疑地看着他说。

兰陵王这才愣愣地把自己的注意力转回到面前的食物上。

“已经是第五碗了，你最近缺魔力吗？”虞美人继续探究地打量着她多年的好友。

即使有面具遮掩，也难以阻止樱花的颜色倾荡在兰陵王白皙的脸上。

“不……”如果是之前逃亡的时候，还有可能出现御主魔力供给不足，只能让从者们灵子化减少负担的情况。但是在迦勒底重建之后，电力系统供给的魔力还是能让绝大部分从者满意的。

只有兰陵王一个人的魔力是自始至终来自于御主藤丸立香的。不过迦勒底的大多数人并不知道。

正在兰陵王纠结如何回答好友才能掩藏好自己的情绪，害怕那个活了两千多年的真祖看穿自己身上应该不存在了的欢愉后的痕迹时，温和的声音在不远处响起。

“虞美人？该去今天的训练场了哦？”藤丸立香笑着出现在门口。

“哎？等等今天的训练场不是……”是术阶啊混蛋御主！

“项羽大人已经在外面等着你了哦。”

听到项羽的名字之后，虞美人的注意力很快就被转移了过去，“哎呀呀，原来是项羽大人要我去……这可不行，不能让项羽大人久等了。”说着匆匆走出厨房，临走时有些不放心地看了一眼兰陵王。

“再看下去的话，我就把你扔回英灵座哦。”路过门口的藤丸立香时，少年轻飘飘地说了一句。

“哇哦，”虞美人有些嫌弃地扭头，“听说嫉妒的男人最丑陋哦。”

藤丸立香耸肩嗤笑了一声，然后变脸一般成了迦勒底的可靠御主，“收集心脏的事儿就摆脱前辈帮忙了！”

混蛋小子打术阶去找骑阶啊！虞美人恶狠狠地用眼刀刮着面前的年轻御主，甩了把华丽的黑色长发，怒气冲冲地走远了。

像想起了什么有趣的事情，藤丸立香垂头笑了笑，再抬头的时候，兰陵王已经站在了他的面前。

“你们刚才说什么？”带着些小心翼翼，兰陵王问道。

藤丸立香绀青色的眼珠晦涩不明地注视着兰陵王藏在面具下的脸，不知怎么，兰陵王觉得自己就是知道，藤丸立香的眼里没有自己。

始终就没有过。

 

“这已经是今天的第31场了吧喂，我们到底缺多少井盖子了啦！”换到后排休息的铃鹿御前一边给自己涂指甲一边抱怨着，“虽然这里是没什么难度啦，但是总在这个初级训练场人家要疯了啦。”

“据说是缺挺多的。”海伦娜看着临行前御主交给她的清单，见过大风大浪的她也忍不住揉了揉额角。

“呜哇——不要啦！人家想找点儿有意思的事情啦！”铃鹿御前发起小孩子脾气，“人家可是花一样的JK哦？不能在这种地方加班到疯吧！”

“你看那边已经疯了一个啦！”一指前排手一挥甩掉剑上血的兰陵王，“他今天砍了上百个了吧！”

始终站在前方的兰陵王没有回头搭话，只是如机械般操作着刷新训练场。

还不够。

还不够。

不管砍多少，心里的那股焦躁都压抑不下去。

兰陵王漠然地挥剑将下一个敌人砍成两半，用剑挑拨着战利品翻找藤丸立香需要的英雄之证。

渴。

干渴。

喉咙渴得冒烟，无论在战场上沐浴多少的血都解不了内心的干渴。

直到在训练场上几乎用尽魔力，兰陵王才不得已停下他宛如生前战场上带着凶狠面具奋勇杀敌的战神举动。

好饿。

饿得发疯。

当兰陵王步履生风，把一袋子英雄之证和面具一起甩到仓库一边，顺便一手扯过正在清点材料的御主的衣领，带着些饿狼扑食的样子啃上了藤丸立香的嘴唇，心里压抑不住的烦躁瞬间被御主嘴唇干燥柔软的触感治愈了。

然而藤丸立香就只是漠然地用那双冰冷的眸子注视着疯狂啃咬自己嘴唇的兰陵王，闭紧了牙关，任由兰陵王把自己的嘴唇咬得鲜血淋漓。

兰陵王发现无论自己怎么啃咬，怎么舔舐藤丸立香的牙齿，年轻的御主就像紧闭的蚌类一样，完全不给他一丝缝隙窥探里面的软肉。兰陵王有些委屈，急得眼圈儿发红，在御主冷淡目光的注视下似乎取回了一些理智，犹犹豫豫地放开了藤丸立香已经鲜红的嘴唇。

藤丸立香用自己的手套擦了擦嘴上的鲜血，随后脱下手套收进口袋，像是安慰兰陵王一样呼噜了一把他柔软的银发，“又乱用魔力。”声线像是春天融化成溪的雪水一样有了些温度，兰陵王久违地看到了藤丸立香眼睛里倒映的自己。

 

接下来的一切都变得顺理成章。

 

兰陵王双腿大开地跨坐在御主的身上，柔韧又充满力量的身体向后弓成漂亮的曲线，修长的脖子像是天鹅一样优雅，身下却在进行着激烈原始的交合。

“别急。”藤丸立香双手扶着兰陵王的胯部，方便他在自己身上扭动腰以追求更多的快感。

“唔……还不够……”发现自己怎么也找不到藤丸立香触碰过的那个甘美的地方，兰陵王短暂地停下了摆动，紫水晶剔透的眼眸上蒙了一层水雾，“好难受……御主，帮帮我……”

藤丸立香的手指顺着兰陵王下颚优美的曲线，滑到他的下巴尖儿，轻轻挑起那张美得迷幻的面孔，“你想要什么？”

“我饿……”

“你想要什么？”藤丸立香进一步诱导着在自己身上不知所措的从者。

“想要御主……”

“要我做什么？”御主的声线愈加柔和。

“我……”被身体里的欲望和脑海混杂的不理智撕扯着，兰陵王想要集中注意力思考却被蠕动着吞咽御主性器的身体搅得混乱。脑海里有一股被理智困住的情感叫嚣着，‘不要屈服于这个人，快逃！快逃！’，内心却服从着身体的欲望想要从身下的人身上获取更多。

“想要魔力……”不知是因为羞耻还是屈辱，或者是被欲求不满折磨得憋红了脸的美貌将军，咬着后槽牙颤抖地开口，

“想要御主射进来。”

得到了满意答案的藤丸立香，直立起上半身，把兰陵王的大腿弯折起来形成一个不可思议的角度扛在肩上，身下的凶器直挺挺地高歌猛进到还没抵达过的深处，得到从者无法克制地婉转呻吟。

“太深了……太深……唔……”因为体位的关系，兰陵王感觉自己像是被钉在了身下那个贯穿自己的火热楔子上，靠着体重被侵犯到了意想不到的地方，随之带来的剧烈快感麻痹了其他神经，只留下了传达性的快感的那几条把奔涌而来的意乱情迷发送到大脑。

本不用于进行性爱的穴口努力吞吐着大开大合进出的巨物，每一条被撑开的褶皱都还记得这东西的形状和温度，讨好似的露出藏起来的软肉，在每一次被进入的时候极力吸吮上来，在被撤出的时候使出浑身解数挽留，好像那个火热的棒状物本来就属于这里一样。

已经开始习惯的肠道分泌出大量的透明液体，肉体拍打的声音也随着藤丸立香操干着兰陵王的不断深入响起了更多噗哧噗哧的水渍声，把两人厮磨在一处的毛发润湿得乱七八糟。兰陵王挺立的性器被夹在两人的小腹间，随着藤丸立香每次的挺身在御主经过锻炼的结实小腹上摩擦，很快就和后面一样变得湿湿哒哒。

酣战到此时，兰陵王除了配合着御主的顶撞发出染着哭腔的甜腻呻吟之外，已经无暇发出其他的声音。原本被架在藤丸立香肩上的腿已经因为过于激烈的运动滑落到了他的臂弯，先前脑海里像警铃一般大作的声音也开始被其他的声音盖过。

「忘了吧。」

「只要沉溺于这种快乐就好。」

藤丸立香温热的手笼住了兰陵王快要爆发的阴茎，顺势上下撸动起来，得到了兰陵王小声的抽气，而被前后快感夹击的兰陵王，很快就大脑一片空白地到达了顶峰。

随着少年御主的最后一次进攻，藤丸立香感到手里一股粘稠的液体从指缝滑落。兰陵王因为过度刺激向后仰头露出了脆弱的喉咙，被藤丸立香见势咬住，被侵犯的肠道一阵痉挛争先恐后地逼出渴望已久的浓白液体，魔法回路欢呼着把这些精华吸收得一干二净。

高潮后的兰陵王把下巴抵在御主的肩上平缓着自己的喘息，酣畅淋漓的性爱之后的余韵让他慵懒地舒展了一下刚才蜷缩起的脚趾，像得到了满足的猛兽一般亲昵地用头顶蹭了蹭藤丸立香的肩窝。

“御主？”半响，恢复了些气力的兰陵王轻声开口。

“嗯？”藤丸立香带着些沙哑的鼻音在头顶响起。

“能吻我吗？”

藤丸立香垂头看向怀里用希冀的眼神小心试探着自己的兰陵王，稀有的堇色眼瞳这次终于如这个颜色一样展现了些梦幻般的脆弱。

“可以。”藤丸立香如对待珍宝一般捧起兰陵王俊美的容颜，轻柔地吻上他干渴的嘴唇，却只是蜻蜓点水般刚接触到就离开。

内心狂乱着的饥饿感瞬间被填满。

兰陵王还在回味着那个稍纵即逝的羽毛般的吻，就听见藤丸立香闷闷的笑声，恍惚中，他感到脑后的头发被有着熟悉温度的手轻轻梳理着。

原来，这是他的温度啊。

 

……

……

……

 

“我受不了了。”虞美人双手抱胸把藤丸立香堵在仓库门口，后者看到她之后挑起了一边眉毛，示意她继续。

“你到底想做什么，”虞美人下意识克制自己身体的颤抖，好不让自己在这个没有笑着的怪物御主面前落了下风，但是结果并不尽人意。

“限制给兰陵王的魔力供给……我不明白你到底出于什么目的。”

“你不是已经察觉到了么。”藤丸立香冷淡地回复，像是在打发问愚蠢问题学生的傲慢教授一样，引得活了两千多年的真祖一阵恶寒。

“你……”虞美人被藤丸立香堵得说不出话，除了在异闻带被始皇帝碾压的时候她还没有感到这么无力过，“你这个……！”

“倒是你，”藤丸立香低头继续清点起脚边的材料，把它们一一分类，“如果再妨碍我，嘛，我想前辈这么优秀一定早就能预测到我有什么手段吧。”末了，面前的御主居然还露出一个人畜无害的笑容。

气急败坏又被恐惧控制的虞美人紧了紧身上披的绒毛外套，疾步退出仓库，像是要甩掉后方紧追的恶劣回忆般离开了藤丸立香的所在地。

并没有在意虞美人突如其来的袭击，藤丸立香清点着被遗留在角落的一袋子英雄之证，回味起什么似的轻笑了起来。

“他只要渴求我一个人就好，”

“长恭。”舌尖轻巧地弹动，念出这个名字的时候如同品酒时回味的操作，让这两个发音久久停在自己的喉头。

藤丸立香心情很好地收起了那一袋子材料。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

今天是我生日，然后我就把这篇码完了，大家一起开心一下（喂。


End file.
